<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Technoblade Oneshots by not_here_for_a_long_nor_a_good_time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412006">Technoblade Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_here_for_a_long_nor_a_good_time/pseuds/not_here_for_a_long_nor_a_good_time'>not_here_for_a_long_nor_a_good_time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, I'll add more characters as/if they appear, Please watch for Trigger Warnings, Requests, if you feel like i missed a tag please let me know, no beta we die like men, or nonbinary folks, or women</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_here_for_a_long_nor_a_good_time/pseuds/not_here_for_a_long_nor_a_good_time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno Requested Oneshots. Open to most ideas, no ships tho. Rated Teen bc there might be some cursing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship, sbi-platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have no full fledged ideas, and I personally need more Techno angst in my life. I'm not gonna write ships, bc I don't know how, nor do I want to. Platonic relationships only!!! Comment if you have any ideas! These will probably range from about 300-1000 words, depending on how much I can elaborate and my time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Techno Wants His Family Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno waits for his family, but sometimes its better to protect them before you have to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is old, from my drafts. It's basically an au where when players die, they stay in limbo for a little while before respawning. I was gonna flesh it out a bit more, but just never did.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes time to respawn. And while it takes time, everyone normally takes the same amount of time. Though this is difficult for people to live with if it was a close one. Every time you respawn, It does sometimes hurt people, but this new update was to keep people from abusing the privilege of spawning back at your home. Of course, those in safer lives made themselves less likely for this to happen, but there are always exceptions.</p><p>Technoblade was one of those exceptions. He was known for not only his prowess on the battlefield, but the fact he had the least deaths of the complete entirety of the world. For the fact that he kept this streak whilst doing other things, such as running the Antarctic Empire, and beating a certain smiley-masked man in battle, was astounding.</p><p>Technoblade was lonely. For most, waiting the months for them to respawn was a simple way of things. But for Technoblade, him being a god had only lessened his patience. He wasn’t the friendliest, so of the friends he made, when they were gone, he did what he did best in waiting.</p><p> </p><p>So when friendships failed him, he grew attached to the one human who had shown his ability to stay.</p><p> </p><p>Phil. He had survived on his hardcore world for ages, so when he never faltered in his time with Technoblade, never left him in wait, you can imagine they started to cling to the other in a way many others never built.</p><p> </p><p>They became family. When Wilbur started to hang with them, they were hesitant to extend the final hand that would finalize his place in their small family. But he proved to hold on.</p><p>And if Tommy didn’t look to be going anywhere, what of it? Maybe family was what Technoblade had been missing all of these years.</p><p> </p><p>Then the war for L’Manberg began. It was perilous, and though long and hard fought, there was a reason it was long.</p><p>Techno was reminded of why he was so cold, and when he sat with Phil on cold nights waiting for one of their lost family members to join a call, he would swear that once this was over, Tommy and Wilbur wouldn’t leave his sight.</p><p> </p><p>So when they were outcasted, running from the nation they had founded, living in a cold, dark, and damp ravine…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Technoblade has joined the game</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Techno's Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno has scars, and the others are worried.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This felt a little rushed writing it. I might come back and lengthen it if it really bugs me or one of you. Comment any ideas you have!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade has scars. It’s pretty easy to understand, or even guess. Even with the claim to have never died, he never said he’s never been hurt. When you respawn in Minecraft, you lose all of the things caused to your body from the outside world. If you were to say, fall into a ravine without water to catch you, you wouldn’t respawn broken and bruised, but probably even better than when you fell.</p><p>So Technoblade has scars. No big deal. We all have scars. I have one on my chin, you have one on your hand, it’s a fact of life.</p><p>So no, the Sleepy Bois weren’t worried about scars in general. They were generally a fact of life, sometimes even showcased by children to show how tough they were, in whispers to their friends on playgrounds. <em>“And I got that one from fighting a dinosaur…”</em></p><p>Techno wasn’t necessarily upset with his scars. He didn’t mind their sticking to his body, a never ending promise of the pains he will get from his future ones, and the pain he will recollect from his old ones. He knew the tale behind each one, because what good soldier didn’t. The problem is the stories themselves. Maybe Tommy doesn’t care about that one time he was caught in the chin with the heaving on Techno’s hoe on fertilized soil. He lost that one to Eret’s betrayal. But Techno will always have the scratches on his back that Tommy had give him when he was carried back to the farmhouse. He will always feel guilty, because that is his <em>brother</em> that he hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was worried. He was supposed to be trusted by Techno, but he couldn’t help but notice that he never shed his outer layer. He always seemed more content in his cape, so Wilbur didn’t comment, but he couldn’t help but wonder if it was hiding something.</p><p>Phil has seen Techno with his injuries. He’s even patched him up sometimes when they were together. He was aware of Techno’s phrase. “Technoblade never dies!”. He thought it was an exaggeration, thinking that no matter how good Techno was, he must’ve died at some point.</p><p>Tommy looked up to Techno. He liked how nonchalant Techno was in the face of victory. Tommy honestly did believe that Techno had never died. He never thought of what that meant of injuries or the after effects of the battles he has won.</p><p>They never thought much of it. Technoblade was a pretty private person, and the fact they were even this close to him was basically a record.</p><p> </p><p>They had a get together planned. They were all going to meet up at Phil’s house, on the third of June, and just hang together. They haven’t the capability to see each other in a while, so this was a treat, having been planned a month prior.</p><p>When Wilbur entered Phil’s house, he got a warm hug from the oldest.</p><p>When Tommy joined the group that night, he got cheers, and hugs from the other two.</p><p>When Techno hadn’t arrived five minutes after they had scheduled, there was a little worry sparked. Technoblade was normally a punctual person, so the fact that he was even a little late was slightly anxiety inducing.</p><p>Techno arrived fifteen minutes late, and with blood rapidly soaking his shirt’s right side. When he entered the house, the cheers turned to gasps quickly, and the others rushed to help.</p><p>“It’s fine guys. Just a scratch I got while playing bed wars, a noob got a lucky hit on me,” He said, his monotone voice seemingly uncaring.</p><p>“Well nevertheless, we will have to patch it up before we settle down for movie night, so you come with me and sit at the table and we can patch that right up.”</p><p>As Tommy rushed to get the first aid kit, Phil pulled Techno towards a chair stolen from the dinner table.</p><p>“Well, you see, I would have fixed this before I came, but I forgot my healing pots at home, and I was already running late, so I though we could slap a bandage on this and I could fix it tomorrow,” He explained, already looking a little unenthused about letting the other patch him up.</p><p>With another of Phil’s stern glares, he shed his cape and started on unbuttoning his short so they could access the would to stitch and bandage it.</p><p>When the other two in the room saw what was covered by the cotton, the air in the room permeated with worry.</p><p>Wilbur could swear he had never seen anything like it. As he looked at Techno’s back from his position in the room, he could see several big scars, littered with others that might seem unimpressive at first glance, until you realize that it’s only because of the sheer size of some of the others.</p><p> </p><p>When Tommy entered the room equipped with the first aid kit, he stopped short. He felt his breath catch in his throat, when faced with the worst scars he had ever seen. He had quite a few scars, which he paraded proudly as a show of his manliness, but these looked like they would be life threatening if they hadn’t already healed.</p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>Tommy was never one to beat around the bush.</p><p>“Uhhh… yeah. Scars are a matter of life. And when you’ve lived a long one…”</p><p>And there seemed to be no response from the room. The focus turned around to finishing the wound's bandages."</p><p> </p><p>A couple hours later, halfway through the fourth Harry Potter movie, with both Tommy and Wilbur asleep, Phil leaned in to whisper into Techno’s ear.</p><p>“We care. If you ever need to be patched up, don’t hesitate to come to me or Wilbur, we always have time for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ravine? Nahh...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno falls into a ravine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all hurt no comfort huh bro? ok</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade had been having a nice day.</p><p>He was strolling through a field, thinking of Tubbo, Tommy’s friend, as he passed the bees that the kid so enthusiastically ranted about.</p><p>He was having a nice day, and of course, this of all times, is when he forgets to watch his step.</p><p>Next thing he knows he has a broken leg and an even more broken pride.</p><p>Of course, noq that he thinks back on it, it’s not like he fell without struggle, even grasping desperately at the edge of the cliff to attempt to pull himself back up.</p><p>Too bad the ground was already crumbling.</p><p> </p><p>So. There he was sat, the sun setting with no remorse. The already shaded bottom of the pit growing steadily darker, to the point that Techno realized climbing out was no choice at this rate.</p><p>Thus he was left with little options, one looking more likely than the others.</p><p>He dug his hole in the wall and crawled into it, immediately covering the exit after him, and placing a torch in eerily small quarters. Using some old banner from one he had picked off a patrol of illagers, looking for trouble, he tied a make-shift split to his leg.</p><p>He relaxed after his wound was set for the night. He tried to settle himself for the night, with the knowledge that he would have to climb out in the morning fresh in his mind, yelling at him to sleep.</p><p>But he could not escape his own thoughts, so the idea of sleeping nicely was drowned out by the thoughts of his own foolishness. If he had told someone of his whereabouts, or if he had, better yet, brought someone with him.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t want to inconvenience anyone who might be busy, which is pretty much everyone he knows well enough to talk to.</p><p> </p><p>He should have told someone.</p><p> </p><p>He should have brought someone along.</p><p> </p><p>He should have left a note.</p><p> </p><p>He <strong><em>should</em></strong> have.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His eyes drifted shut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Techno has been used Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno has been used by his brothers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Btw, this is really short, but its more of an intro. I have a plan for more parts to this one, because the creativity really started flowing on this one, and I have so many ideas. I will be working on other oneshots while I finish this one though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade really loved his family. They cared for him when he needed it, when there was no one else for him to fall back on. They stuck by his side when he truly needed it.</p><p>He intended to do the same for them. He wanted to help where he could. He yearned to help them back where he could.</p><p> </p><p>Dream watched from afar as Techno ran himself ragged helping his brothers. What he didn’t understand was that he owed them nothing back, and that his helping was not to be pit above his own health.</p><p>Dream had been friends with Technoblade for a while, maintaining a good rivalry and a friendly companionship with him off of the battle fields.</p><p>What he had garnered was that Techno truly thought he was worth nothing, settling to do his best to help those he was loyal to. He had simplified himself down to being a simple tool, for people to use when they were in danger, or wanted to cause danger.</p><p>People looked to Techno for a war god, or a bodyguard. Never as a friend or buddy. He thought who better to be this man’s friend than someone with no need for a bodyguard. Sure, he had his family, but they never noticed that when they called upon him for help, he went beyond help.</p><p>So Dream stepped in.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade was sitting on the top of the tallest tree of a jungle biome he had found a couple hours out from Pogtopia. The Human GPS sure knew his way around.</p><p>He was watching the sunrise, having worked through the night gathering resources, and taking a short break before continuing to work.</p><p>Before he can start though, he hears a well-known rival of his clear his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a break, maybe?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Techno has been used Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second part to the first.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little short, but a part two if nothing else. If any of you want to see a reaction from Wilbur and Tommy, I thought of writing it, but decided to leave to up to you guys! :) As always, if you have any suggestions or thoughts, feel free to drop them in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Techno and Dream’s friendship grew, Dream slowly started trying to convince Techno that he was worth more.</p><p>“Come on, man. You can’t believe that you are worth as little as you think you do with all of your skills.”</p><p>He gets no response from that. Most likely because he’s in the middle of a revelation.</p><p>He loves his brothers. That is a fact, and it won’t be forgotten just because he has been mistreated by them. He might even give them another chance. But when he looks back, he has always gone above and beyond to keep them safe and happy, and the return he got was a simple unfocused “Thanks” or even more common yet, no reaction at all.</p><p>So he wrote.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Tommy and Wilbur,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry for helping you this far and now I’m leaving, but I have come to realize my life shouldn’t revolve around helping you, with no reciprocation. I have put in months, years at this point, keeping you safe, and helping in your endeavors. But I have needs too, and I none of them have been sufficiently met. I love you guys, but right now I think our relationship is leaning towards toxic standards. I will forever be thankful for what you have given me, in your family, and your love. Your rebellion is to continue strong, and I have sent months resources to keep up with what you will require. I don’t know where you’ll find another war god though. I bet you will find a way. Good luck with your battle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your brother (at least I like to think so)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Technoblade</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>And it hurt for Techno to write it. The pain of realizing even his most treasured family had the capacity to be overtaken greed hurt. He vowed to help still, even if not as he was before.</p><p>Dream held him as he sat, motionless, watching the messenger hawk leave with the most heartfelt note Technoblade had likely ever written in his life. He looked empty, yet hopeful, as if opening a new page his own life.</p><p>There were no smiles, but the sparkles in their eyes, that was likely the unshed tears from the writing itself, looked to be leaning closer to thoughtful.</p><p>It might not be happy yet, but the calm permeated the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cold is Not Good for Piglins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Techno as a piglin who has enchanted gold jewellery so he doesn't freeze to death in the overworld (Piglins die in  the overworld I hc bc of the cold and even something like a desert would be like an icy tundra) but he's getting stuff in the nether and has his enchanted jewellery in his bag bc otherwise he might overheat instead and he goes through the portal in Pogtopia only to hear chaos from above dropping his bag and running to the surface, there is a fight (the threat is your choice) and they win but Techno collapses shivering bc he doesn't have his jewellery and is freezing. They save him in time but yeah whump is fun (After the festival Tommy is still a bit upset with Techno, maybe he's thinking about it and so is distracted and so doesn't think "I need to get on the jewellery before I fight"? I dunno)" -Khara<br/>I did this before the festival, and the conflict is about Dream keeping Tommy from stopping Wilbur.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IDK if this makes sense, this was written at 2:00 AM, so definitely not my best. I didnt follow the request completely, but I tried to keep pretty close. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno only felt cold. He had just beat back the forces endangering his principle’s life, and as the heat of adrenaline shed itself, it was replaced with the icy cold of the overworld.</p><p> </p><p>He had walked through the nether portal to view Tommy being thoroughly beaten by Dream himself, trying to keep him in Pogtopia, as to keep him from stopping Wilbur in his setting up of the TNT.</p><p>Now listen, Technoblade himself could care less whether Manburg lives another day, and his anarchist insides would probably be right at home in the chaos the TNT would bring, but that would put both his younger brother’s best friend and his younger brother himself in great danger. Probably Wilbur too, if he was as far off his rocker as Techno suspected.</p><p>If it was simply chaos, so be it. But his family, never gonna happen. Those nerds could never hope to cause his family without Techno trying his hardest to stop it.</p><p>So his hardest it would be.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was upset with Technoblade. His nonchalance as his eldest brother tried to blow up their biggest creation yet was immeasurable. But when he came through the portal and saved him from Dream, he realized something.</p><p>Techno might not care about Manburg itself, but he cared about Tommy, and that was enough.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade collapsed as soon as he was done chasing Dream off. As Tommy got closer, he saw there was no noticeable wounds, so the reason for the unconsciousness was unknown.</p><p>But he remembered. The small band Technoblade normally kept around his bicep in the overworld was off, and his memory came rushing back to him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Philza looking to both Tommy and Wilbur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Technoblade may seem invincible, but remember that temperature is his greatest weakness. He might forget sometimes, but normally he wears his band around his arm, so he doesn’t think of it. When he’s in the nether, however, he takes it off so as to not overheat. If he goes too long without the band, he will get sick. Do your duty as brothers and try not to let this happen. If he does have this happen, get to the hottest thing around, and put him next to it. Whether it be a lava pool, or magma, heat will be your friend in these situations.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hurrying, he shoved Techno’s arm band back on, and turned to dig through a chest.</p><p>Techno helped him, and it’s time to return the favor.</p><p> </p><p>The heat felt like home to Techno, and he could feel the ice start to leave his toes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Technoblade Never Dies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When they find Technoblade in a perilous state, panic ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"could you possibly write one with techno almost dying after being stabbed by dream or someone and then wil and tommy trying to fix it as fast as they can? where techno literally cannot die or something<br/>and dreams just like ._." - rswngfr<br/>I'm sorry if this doesn't exactly fill the request. I started writing to fulfill the prompt, and ended up writing more of an after it occurred situation. This also ended up being a little short, but 300 words is well within the parameters I set in the introduction.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade had a penchant for his ability to survive. He wasn’t known for his liveliness, more for his inability to die.</p><p>I guess the catchphrase ‘Technoblade never dies’ hadn’t helped, but that’s life.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy wasn’t blind. He had seen the distaste the world held in its filthy grip. Sure, he had seen the wonders too, but they didn’t cloud his view to the horrors of life. He had seen death, and his time in wars hadn’t helped that at all.</p><p>When he stumbled upon his older brother laying in a puddle of his own blood, his heart dropped. Upon closer inspection, it looked that there was no escape but that of death for his brother.</p><p>Not that that kept him from trying though. His fingers coated in blood. The eyes that had so often held wonder instead held thrashing waves that flooded down his cheeks. By the time the other arrived, all hope seemed to be lost.</p><p>Except, maybe not. Surprisingly, his heart had yet to sink below dangerous levels, more of a sleeping pace. The chest that had been skewered by the anger of others had risen and fallen as naturally as it always had.</p><p> </p><p>It took him a day’s rest to be with the waking world again. When the blood god came to, he was accompanied by a resting Tommy, who should really be in a real bed.</p><p>Looking back on it, Techno could see why they were worried. His life would have seemed in peril to him had he not already been to the brink of his capability himself.</p><p>Not wanting to wake his companion, he slowly moved Tommy to a better position (his back would likely still hurt in the morning though) and reached for the book that was on the side table. Content to sit, he sat there for another two hours.</p><p> </p><p>When Wilbur and Phil got back, the gasp that escaped Wil’s mouth awoke Tommy. With all present members awake and aware, the following meeting was surprisingly short.</p><p>“How are you not dead?” Tommy, ever the blunt one.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you all? Technoblade never dies.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. his family will always take precedence.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Sleepy bois get kidnapped. The kidnappers force techno to fight for them by using the others as hostage. Any time he doesn't do what he's told the others get hurt." - A Name</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't elaborate too much on this one. Really short, only 365 words, and might be a little rushed. As always, feel free to comment any suggestions! Have a lovely day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew who kidnapped his brothers. Of course, he kind of had to. They wanted him to win their war for them, but with their being nothing they could use of his person to lever him into fighting, they fell to other resorts. His family.</p><p>The Argestian Kingdom had explained it all in the letter they left in his family’s place.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You’re the blood god. Finish our war in our favor, or risk your family’s pain, or even lives. Don’t even attempt to save them, we will have weapons trained on them at all times. Any breath of you not upholding our bargain and the family of yours might get smaller. Once our enemy is in tatters, your family will be returned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Choose wisely.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The opposing side didn’t stand a chance. They were gone within the next day break.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, Technoblade knew killing all those soldiers was wrong. They didn’t ask to be sent to war, their government made them. They probably had a family too.</p><p>But the thing about Technoblade is that with his circle as close as it is, he would tear the world to pieces if it meant their safety. It was a shame that some people knew that.</p><p>As soon as his family was safe, the next government to fall would be the Argestians. They thought they could threaten his family and live to see another day.</p><p>He would tear that monarchy to pieces, and he wouldn’t even care if it was rebuilt. He couldn’t care less what happened to the kingdom that stole his most precious loved ones.</p><p>The ruler wouldn’t live to see the next day though. That was a promise.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he saw his family safe, he got them home and safe. He left soon after, if only to pull through on his earlier promise.</p><p> </p><p>Settling back on his porch, he levered the door open to see the aid kit out and no one nearby. That was good, it meant they were taken care of and resting. Pulling his cape off to treat for blood, and probably himself too, he washed and settled for the night.</p><p>His family was safe, and that is all that matters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. He forgot what family felt like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade hasn't seen his family for a while.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This actually wasnt a request, but I woke up at like 4 AM and just wrote this randomly. Thought it could sit in this collection. 389 words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>He hadn’t seen anyone for months.</p><p>Technoblade felt numb, almost like his skin was too cold for his own body. He… he hasn’t seen anyone for months. He has been invested in his farm, and training for his battle with Dream.</p><p>Not that he didn’t have <em>any </em>time. He had time for breaks, but when he had time to visit with others, it just never seemed to line up. He had meetings to attend, and fields to farm. He assumed that everyone was also as busy.</p><p>His communicator buzzed. Wilbur, Phil, and Tommy were calling. The rest of sbi.inc. His speed at which joining would seem desperate if he had been doing anything else.</p><p>“Hullo,” Wow, what a wonderful greeting to the family he hasn’t seen in literal months.</p><p>“The Blade!” came the joyful cheer from Tommy.</p><p>The other two greeted him with similar levels of excite.</p><p> </p><p>Phil was worried. Not just him, when he shared his thoughts with the others of their small group, sans Techno, he found similar trains of thought.</p><p>So their planning began. He and Wilbur headed the conversation, Tommy staying unusually quiet. When their planning started to stray into long, step-by-step plans, he spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we just try to call him. If he doesn’t pick up, we can resolve to other methods.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing no fault in the plan, through wary to believe the person in question would accept the chat, they buzzed Technoblade.</p><p> </p><p>He picked up.</p><p> </p><p>His voice was scratchy, and unused. He had not much to say, not that he had to carry conversation. They had Tommy for that reason.</p><p> </p><p>As the talking started to turn towards Technoblade’s long absence, the offer came up;</p><p> </p><p>“If ya want to, I have a pretty free weekend, you could come hang out,”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, this was followed by a hurried, “Not that you should feel obliged though, I get that you have stuff going on,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We’d love to hang out.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Technoblade didn’t regret asking, looking back on it. Here he was, crowded by the only people he had ever completely let past his borders, and he sighed in relief. Sure, his skin was a little itchy with all of it’s sudden attention, but the feeling of being surrounded by his loved ones overlooked it completely.</p><p>He relaxed for the first time in months.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. His family might have messed up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"wilbur, Tommy and philza snap at techno in the same day for the wrong reasons (maybe wilbur hurts him really bad In a argument. Tommy tries to kill him because he is still angry that Tubbo almost died even tho techno had kinda saved him idk how Xd . And philza because he is irresponcible. And that he Goes to dream for comfort... or" -N0rah_63</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm doing this where Techno didn't kill Tubbo, instead saving  him at last minute. Also, I wrote a lot for you guys with this one, its 917 words. I also have a random one I wrote of Technoblade @ Camp Halfblood if you want to see that one, might even rewrite it as a series if you guys like the idea. If you have any Thoughts, Questions, or Suggestions, feel free to throw them in the comments. Have a lovely day! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Interaction w/ Wilbur</strong>
</p><p>Technoblade and Wilbur had been arguing for some time now. That wasn’t out of place as is, because they were siblings, and that’s how they were.</p><p>But even sibling interactions had some respect for the other character. Normally, the argument would simmer down, or they would agree to disagree.</p><p>But this time, they were both having a rough time. Wilbur had been pestered by Tommy all day, and was reaching his wits end. Technoblade, on the other hand, had been training and working all day. He hadn’t a break since dawn. He was running on little more than four hours of sleep and an apple.</p><p>When Will had first tromped down the path to his farm, he had looked up, wondering what was needed. Normally, he wouldn’t have to worry about being interrupted here, as he was working hard most of the time. But when he was greeted with little more then a glare and a huff, he knew something was up.</p><p>“Where have you been? I have been looking for you for a while. It’s not like your helping the family all the way out here.” And without even gracing Techno with the ability to respond, he turned his heel and left.</p><p>“Not like we need you anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>Sibling arguments always get too hurtful.</p><p>
  <strong>Interaction w/ Tommy</strong>
</p><p>When he finally got home, Wilbur was nowhere to be seen. But to be seen, was an angry Tommy, charging for him headfirst. He had his blade in front of him, and Techno knew he had taught him how to better hold his weapon. But now he was slightly glad Tommy had failed to do so properly.</p><p>Immediately he pulled his own blade to block, and when he asked Tommy what this was about, Tommy answered with his rage filling his voice.</p><p>“You almost killed Tubbo. The only reason you didn’t is because he was also fighting for us. I’m not daft, I see you for the mindless blood crazed person you are.”</p><p> </p><p>And Techno didn’t even fight it. He just up and left. He absorbed it, thinking in some part of his brain that his family was right.</p><p>
  <strong>Interaction w/ Phil</strong>
</p><p>Phil landed in front of him, with a flourish as always. Though Techno greeted him with the normal level of enthusiasm, but when Phil didn’t reciprocate, he stayed silent, wondering what this visit was for.</p><p>“We need to talk about how you’re never home. You never show up, only when there is some sense of battle involved. Your irresponsibility when it comes to your family is not to be overlooked. There is never your presence at home, and you aren’t there to help out. I think you need to think about your involvement, or even lack thereof, and get back to me about your findings. Goodbye.”</p><p>And like that, the last member of his family left him in shambles. He had been put through the ringer today, and he had only a small collection of other people he could place his trust in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey Dream, do you mind if I come over?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Interaction w/ Dream</strong>
</p><p>When Dream heard the knock at his door, he knew his friend was here. He was prepared for anything, because there were very few instances where Techno had come over without discussion at least one week prior. The only thing could be Techno is very hurt, emotionally or physically.</p><p>When he opened the door, he found one of his best friends looking terrible. Most wouldn’t see it, because Techno had the unfortunate ability to hide his feelings.</p><p>So Dream took him inside, sat him down at a couch and with a cup of tea, and prepared himself to pull the story out of the Blood God himself.</p><p>When Technoblade started talking, he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He recounted the events of the day, from the angry yells of his brothers to the disappointed look of his one father. Dream understood. He got that he wasn’t at home so he could make himself better, to keep his family fed and safe. He understood that while he did have some level of bloodlust, he wouldn’t kill needlessly. He understood that Technoblade wasn’t ignoring duties at home, instead he was taking on ones outside the house that his other brothers could not, should not, complete.</p><p>Dream understood where his family could not. And Dream was mad on his behalf too, because where Techno couldn’t get angry at his family for not understanding, Dream sure as hell could.</p><p>
  <strong>Dream talks to SBI w/o Techno</strong>
</p><p>Dream was pissed. His friend, practically his brother, had been misunderstood by his family, but none of the stood out long enough to understand his side of the story. That frustrated Dream to a great extent. He got up, and after settling Techno in a guest room and telling him to start dinner (tonight was worthy of a sleepover), and he left. He left to set some things straight in some heads.</p><p> </p><p>When he arrived, he found the family all together. When they noticed him at their door, his knock was perfectly loud, thank you very much, they welcomed him in to chat. They didn’t get very far into casual talk. He chewed them out as soon as both feet were inside.</p><p>To be fair, they did look very disappointed in themselves after he was done. He had yelled for a solid ten minutes, but each minute seemed to bring new understanding.</p><p>He didn’t stay long after to see anything else from them, but he did give some parting words.</p><p>“Techno isn’t angry. I would be, but he is just upset. Now, he is with me for the rest of the night, or maybe longer if he so sees fit. I suggest you get ready to apologize when you next see him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Technoblade PJO AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This wasn't recommended, but I had to write it. It's Technoblade @ Camp Half Blood. I couldnt get this idea out of my head, so you have to deal with my horrible 1 AM writing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any ideas or thoughts feel free to comment! If you want to see a more extended version of this, maybe they go on a quest, or a different story pertaining to a similar vein of idea, I would also be happy to write it. Have a lovely rest of your day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Technoblade – You’ll find out</p><p>Dream – Ares</p><p>Tommy – Ares</p><p>Wilbur – Apollo</p><p>Phil – Hermes</p><p>Tubbo – Athena</p><p> </p><p>---Anyways, The Story now----</p><p> </p><p>Camp hadn’t gotten many campers recently. There had been a quiet period of new demigods, so when a trio of demigods came crashing through the border, fighting a Minotaur.</p><p>The minotaur didn’t look too pleased with its current battered state. When the youngest of the group took a final swing at it, the place it held was taken by the dust it turned to.</p><p>Not too long after, practically immediately actually, the youngest was claimed. Ares. The arriving campers took this in stride, and as the symbol subsided, they brought them to the Big House.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Phil Craft was having an alright day. Sure, he had spilt some water on himself this morning, but other than that, it had been alright. But when he was called to the Big House to show some kids around, he didn’t expect more than two. But when he got there, he was greeted by three greatly different kids.</p><p>When it came to introductions, well, they all seemed to have their own style. Here goes;</p><p>“Hello, I am Technoblade. Yeah, that’s my name, I am fully aware it is not a typical name. No need to remind me.”</p><p>“Hi! I’m Wilbur, and my dad is Apollo.”</p><p>“I’m Tommy! I am the cool one of this group, and I am apparently a child of Ares.”</p><p>They seemed very connected, so he let them stay in their group. It probably wouldn’t be good for them to be separated, because it would bring panic. The walk around camp was quiet, with only a few deviations from the norm. Tommy found and made friends with Tubbo, Wilbur found his new half siblings, and Techno found…</p><p>Well, Technoblade found trouble. He had been at camp for less than six hours, and he was already being challenged by half of the Ares cabin. Tommy had made a remark about him being the strongest demigod he knew, and the rest of camp took that as a challenge.</p><p>A challenge that Technoblade was dominating by the way. He had taken out all the previous sneak attacks, formal challenges, and the like.</p><p>Eventually, he was approached by the one person the camp thought unbeatable.</p><p>Dream. Technoblade had already taken out his friend, Sapnap, so he was even a little pissed at Techno. When they got to the arena, there was one thought going through everyones head;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The new kid is doomed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The fight had garnered attention from many. Even some gods, as Ares had seen some of his children be destroyed throughout the day, so he was excited to see the beat down his strongest son would bring.</p><p>But word spread, and it had even garnered Nike’s attention. She sat at the top of the arena, with Chiron and Dionysus by her side.</p><p> </p><p>Her booming voice spread throughout the arena, her declaration bringing everyone silence.</p><p>“This is exactly the type of thing I want. One winner will leave today, the strongest of camp as it is. That winner will get my blessing.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream knew he had to win this. He would. He had been training for years, and under the most prevalent hero trainer at that. The new kid didn’t stand a chance.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade wasn’t particularly worried, but he wasn’t all that confident either. He had time on his side though. He had been fighting since he was five. There was a reason he survived on his own for all that time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The battle though long, had come out with a clear winner. 6 to 4. Technoblade had won.</p><p> </p><p>A light appeared over his head, and everyone looked at it, already believing to know whose child it was. Of course it would be Ares’ child right?</p><p> </p><p>But the sign of Demeter wasn’t looking to go away anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Excerpt:</p><p>Tommy: Wow, how lame. The best fighter if camp, the son of Demeter? That’s ridiculous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Technoblade is Tired of Immortality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade has been around for too long.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW!: Watch out in this fic, because suicide is one of the main topics, so tread carefully!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade has a good memory. Of course he did. But where his memory failed, he had a library of documents to help out. <br/>Many journals of their travels.<br/>Even more picture books to remember their faces.<br/>And if even then he didn’t have either of those to remember them by, he had trinkets, or even scars, to look at and remember.<br/>His family was vast, and even if he only had a couple friends at a time, he had helped many with their journeys, becoming family once more. <br/>The first 50 years was fun. He had friends that stuck around, and even declared him their family. <br/>Some also had long lives. They stuck around for maybe 200-300 years. Maybe even longer. But Technoblade had yet to find someone who had been cursed with as long a life as his.<br/>Technoblade had been around since the near beginning, because the creator of this world, and all the others had supposedly ‘blessed’ him. </p><p>He didn’t feel blessed.</p><p>The Creator had surveyed what he had made, and seeing the amount of bad in this universe had decided he didn’t want this anymore. He had gifted his creation and life to someone who, in Technoblade’s perspective, didn’t deserve it. Himself.</p><p>Technoblade had never wanted this life, but he had been doomed to it from the start. </p><p>He resolved to help. He never helped on a big scale, instead going to individuals he found interesting and offering his help. He never forced it upon someone though, remembering how his position had been forced as well. </p><p>He also resolved to find a way past living. He was done with his too-long life. He had been searching for a way past the veil, anything to get him out of his cycle of life. <br/>When he left, he would leave the position unfilled. The universe had done well enough without any divine intervention from Techno, so he saw no reason to curse another poor soul with such a curse of a duty.</p><p>He had been searching for a while. Ways out of life always seemed to far away for him to reasonably achieve, but he had all the time in the world to achieve this. </p><p>He had been in his library when he found it. The recipe was so simple, how had he never thought of this. </p><p>This was one of the newest things to Techno. The idea that any day he could just let go. </p><p>All the mortals he cared about were gone. Hopefully, they would be there for him to see. A big family reunion. </p><p>His door to death, so forcibly locked, had just been opened.</p><p>He stepped through the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I need requests!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>please</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I would love to add more to this, but my mind has run out of creativity juice, so if you have any ideas or suggestion I would love to hear them!</p><p> No pressure! I get if you’re just here to read past oneshots.</p><p>Also, if you have an idea for an extension, like a part two, I would also like to hear those! I want to know what you like out of writing, and any suggestions are welcomed!</p><p>I will still not, however, write romance bc I'm aroace and I don't really wanna. Any platonic relationships are cool tho, and I love fun dynamics!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Uhhhhh... Thats all I’ve got! I thrive off of hearing your thoughts, any criticism is also welcomed! Have a great rest of your day!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Rivalry.. or is it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and Techno have different views than outsiders on their relationship</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was written at exactly 3:07 am and I never edited it. this was also written on my phone, so when your expectations should be on the floor. I’m sorry for all of this. Btw: this is all platonic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno and Dream always fell back together. They had been childhood friends, and as all childhood friends do, they had a falling out. This wouldn’t be the last either. No, they had a special bond. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were the only other person they could truly confide in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sure, Technoblade had his family, and even when his brothers weren’t there, Phil was. But Phil wasn’t the same. Sure, he was also a soldier, and a good one at that. Of course Techno could go to Phil for almost anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sure, Dream had his friends. Sapnap and George were perfect for matching his energy, and meeting halfway with fun challenges. Dream trusted them with his life. Dream could go to them for almost anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But as well as Phil, or George, or Sapnap helped, as much as they could work or push, they didn’t hold the role Techno and Dream held for the other exclusively.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rivals.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As much as Techno or Dream loved their other friends, there remained things that were activities for only the other and themselves to participate in. Battle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And I don’t mean mock ups or fun challenges. I mean actual fighting. That was what made their relationship so special. They were the only other person they could truly let go of control with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno and Dream, picture book rivals. Maybe not a perfect balance, because when has that ever happened, but the only equal in ability. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That and no hard feelings.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So when Dream and Technoblade are out on retreats, they go over weekends for a reason. Saturday’s are for completely letting go of all their control, fighting all day. Sundays on the other hand? Full cuddles. Rest and relax. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From any other perspective, they might see their rivalry and think ‘that must add a lot of stress’. But from their perspective, they see the only other person they can truly relax around.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is awful writing, but I’m always taking requests! no saying I’ll write all of them, but sometimes one of them will really hit with inspiration. I’m gonna go to bed now, gn to all of you at night, and good day to all the others! Bed time now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Techno is 15 AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idk, i wrote this after a really long day and I was really tired, so this could make no sense whatsoever. But, here is Technoblade's age making the SMP question Justice systems, at least I think. I didnt even edit or reread this, there is probably so many errors, sorry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry, i wrote this while tired and never edited. I also accidentally forgot Phil was there, so jut pretend he was on break on his hardcore world ig</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sure, Techno was the youngest and sure, he was only 15, but when he told you he was the only sbi member who had any sense, he was not lying. That was the inverse of how it normally went, but Technoblade had never claimed to be normal.</p><p>And although he claimed to be a part of Sleepy Bois Inc, he didn’t claim the family aspect. He definitely saw Wilbur and Tommy as somewhat of older siblings, but Phil would never quite fill the role of father. Techno saw him as a really good friend, or maybe an even older exasperated brother, but never would he say that Sleepy Bois Inc could be a functioning family.</p><p>Not that it couldn’t function. They worked together fine, and even when away from each other for ages they were able to find friends and comfort in one another.</p><p>But family stuck together. Sleepy Bois Inc did no such thing. They kept loose contact, with bi-semesterly meet ups, but never had they really lived together.</p><p> </p><p>So when Wilbur and Tommy called him to Pogtopia, he came. Of course he did. Though, he did make sure to keep his own base and schedule. He knew that as much trust he held within Wilbur and Tommy, that selfishness and greed permeated the human conscience and Wilbur and Tommy were no exception.</p><p>He was right, obviously. He left to the arctic plains with two less friends, on dead and one a betrayer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quackity knew close to nothing about the so called “Blood God”. He knew that Technoblade was a master at his craft, and that he would stop at nothing for victory, but for the person itself all was a mystery.</p><p>As famous as the man had gotten, his personal background was always obscured. No one cared anyway, they all just wanted to see the blood spilled by his hand.</p><p>Quackity knew he hated Technoblade for the Withers that had been set upon his country. He hated Technoblade for the TNT set, even if it was actually his country’s founder who had gone through on that one. Technoblade was to be tried as a human all the same.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An execution. Did the terrorist even really deserve a trial? Quackity sure didn’t think so.</p><p>But when they caught Techno, had him put in a cage as the pig he was, and the anvil finally dropped, only one thing broke.</p><p>His mask. Technoblade was supposed to die, but his key phrase was obviously not a lie at that point. Looking closer at his face, there was a truly disgusting revelation held by both Quackity and the fellow audience members, the rest of the cabinet included.</p><p>Technoblade was a fucking child.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity no longer knew what to think.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ranboo felt awful. He had just led a man to his death without even stopping to hear his side of the story, and a fellow teenager at that. Ranboo hated himself looking back on it, remembering his willingness to follow the orders of the cabinet members without second though.</p><p>He may as well give Technoblade his armor back, even if it’s the worst apology known to man.</p><p>Ranboo was tired of being told what to do. He was going to give Techno his armor back, regardless of Tubbo’s orders.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe friendship wasn’t completely out of the picture? Oh who was Ranboo joking, of course it was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was barely an adult. Did nineteen really count? Tubbo felt unprepared. Who the hell let Tubbo be president? He couldn’t even give a child a fair trial.</p><p>Given, it would be impossible to tell Techno was a teenager before. But maybe that just highlighted the fact they hadn’t even planned a fair trial at all, kid or not.</p><p>This was a fucked up system, but it was the one he had implemented.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was in a shithole. He had been thrown out by his best friend, and instead of going and making himself a better person, he only felt worse.</p><p>Maybe Dream wasn’t helping. But he was his only friend. Tommy didn’t know anymore.</p><p> </p><p>As pissed as he was at Technoblade, maybe he should check in. He was younger than him, and yet he had been thrown out first. Well, maybe he left willingly, but regardless.</p><p> </p><p>Making his was north, he saw first a light, and then a cabin. He was killing it at living in solitude apparently. How the fuck did the scary 15 year old do it?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade had nearly been executed a couple days ago. The president’s cabinet had come for him. Maybe he deserved the death sentence, but he figured that the combination of the unfair trial and the fact that he would have died if not the totem made up for it.</p><p>Then Ranboo came. The conversation was long, and Techno was not one for remembering the details of past conversations, but he had gained both a friend in the ender folk and his armor back.</p><p> </p><p>How was he not even eighteen yet? He had conquered worlds, been betrayed ten times over, had turned the tables of war, and he hadn’t even passed 16.</p><p>At least his age reveal had made the country rethink their justice systems. Honestly, not even a trial. How uncivilized.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Techno and Phil First Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno and Phil backstory pog?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this during Social Studies while I was bored. I have more if you want to read it, but I didn't think it fit nicely into this chapter. I could post a part two though I guess. As always, its up to the readers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade and Philza are old friends. When people think old friends, they think of someone you’ve known for a while. Techno and Phil definitely qualified.</p><p>Some might even say their friendship was as old as time.</p><p>Of course, that wasn’t true. They weren’t even there when time started.</p><p>Now, we could go off on a tangent about how time works. We could talk about how maybe time started before the rest of everything else, or that it is a structure created by mankind. Honestly, its probably best simplified to a simple tool of measurement.</p><p>Technoblade and Philza knew this. They had been humans once too.</p><p>Think about that last sentence.</p><p> </p><p>When The Creator made everything, they made a mistake. The Creator put so much of themselves in the world and the life that ruled it that they didn’t have enough to sustain their continued existence.</p><p>So, they bestowed their powers upon those they found independent, powerful, and just. They split the power between two souls.</p><p>Philza, who had proven just as he reigned king, was worthy. He showed compassion to his people, and a loyalty to their cause.</p><p>Technoblade, who while still yet fully grown, only fifteen, had proven strong and determined. He started out low, a street urchin. But he trained and worked unrelentingly, until his body gave out on him. He made himself a champion long before he was blessed with powers.</p><p>The Creator left them each a letter, each the same word for word.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Recipient,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am The Creator. I created all that you have and do know. I was losing power, and thus a transfer was the only way to keep it alive. You and one other person have been blessed, or cursed some might say, with the power that only your counterpart rivals. You may or may not find each other, as fate is still a novelty that has not escaped me. Use your power wisely and understand that sometimes keeping the peace is not the best decision. I left this power to you because I trust you, but I have proven wrong before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I leave you to figure out your gained abilities by yourself, I chose you for your ambition after all. You have no specified domains, though you may find your past talents are more comfortable to you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can no longer die. Do with that what you will.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I trust you. Don’t let me down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-The Creator</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Phil never told anyone. When he found it time to pass his crown on, he left for a time his own, leaving humanity to flourish or fall.</p><p>Technoblade ignored it for the most part. The only thing that made this impossible were the voices that accompany him in his own head. The idea of godhood excited them. “Blood for the Blood God” they would chant. It didn’t matter that he ruled over far more than blood, chat was certain that he was the champion of blood regardless. He left the fighting bracket for a nomadic life, going where he felt right.</p><p> </p><p>When they first met, it was maybe 50 years past Creations gift. Or curse, in all honesty.</p><p>They were unaware of the similarity they shared, the only acknowledgement of the other being their hurried nods as they passed and bumped in the street.</p><p> </p><p>The second time was maybe 200 years past. Techno had gone on to master his first instrument, the violin. Being a god had its perks, namely unlimited time to absolutely master new skills.</p><p>The concert that was taking place in the square was splendid. Phil, who was passing through, stopping like most the rest of the crowd to let the talent and technicalities of the complicated music wash over him. When he turned to sit down, as to hear the rest, seeing the player as someone who should be at least 100 years dead was a nasty shock.</p><p>When Technoblade moved to walk backstage, he didn’t know what he was expecting, probably nothing. You can imagine his surprise at the somewhat familiar face from the crown 200 years past staring back at him.</p><p>The following conversation had an awkward air.</p><p> </p><p>They settled for yearly meetings. Every November 16<sup>th</sup>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, I am always open for requests (not all of them will be completed tho), and any writing advice or criticism is appreciated! I write for enjoyment and practice, so any thoughts on it are welcome and will be heard out! </p><p>Have a great rest of your day (Or night ig. id say go to bed but then id be hypocritical)! </p><p>All comments are welcome!</p><p> </p><p>Also I had more of this of you wanna see it. More of a what happens after and musings from their perspectives as gods, but...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Technoblade is the odd immortal cousin of the family.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is inspired that one tumblr post from forever ago that was like: The one vampire relative that is just very odd and kinda hangs around. </p><p>If you haven't seen it before I couldn't find it, but I don't think its necessary to understand this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am always looking for Criticism/Advice, and any ideas or requests are also welcome! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Technoblade had been taken from the Nether by humans to become a ring fighter, he was barely ten. He was contained until fifteen.</p><p>A lot of things happened at fifteen. He was approached by a tired Blood God that asked him to take his place. Technoblade saw no reason not to.</p><p>Sure, he might not want to live forever, but if he could also pass on later when he decided his time at the mantel was to be over, what was the harm?</p><p>With his new power, he destroyed the fighting ring, not even dust left to scatter by wind.</p><p> </p><p>He lived in isolation until a persistent avian hybrid became determined to be his friend, unknowing of the pink haired man's godhood.</p><p>Became his friend he did indeed. Best Friend, in fact. Technoblade found himself vowing to protect Phil, regardless of how the man still viewed him as a 15 year old.</p><p> </p><p>Years past, and with only Phil ageing. When Phil settled, having a son to call his own, he introduced him to Techno. All with the understanding that while Techno wasn't his kid, he would always be family.</p><p>Technoblade grew to love Wilbur as well. When Phil, his joints creaky and voice scratchy passed, Technoblade found himself now vowing to protect Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>Now, many generations past, he finds himself vowing to protect the newest generation of his first friend many past. </p><p>No matter the ichor he held, nor the hair that dint match the rest's dirty brown, he was family.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And when the bloodline finally ended, Technoblade found himself giving up his godhood.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally passed the wooden gates and crossed the stone bridge to the after, he found his eternal home with all those he had so dearly protected as family.</p><p> </p><p>The hug from his first friend, last seen many hundreds of years ago, was his reminder.</p><p> </p><p>This was his family.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any ideas/suggestions/criticisms I love hearing from you as always, and the comments are always open!<br/>If you do request something however, there is no certainty that it will be written, but I will always read them through and see if the writing bugs come!</p><p>If you have any ideas for other characters, I write for quite a couple others under my Miscellaneous Oneshots, so the character might be there! If they're not, don't hesitate to ask if I would write them, I could have just forgotten!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Life has a timer, but Techno wasn’t going to let anyone but himself start his</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: suicide and suicidal ideation</p><p>Life has a timer, Technoblade’s is his to start</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have definitely needed to write some of my prompts but the writing bug for suicidal angst came at 2:00 am came right again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Technoblade never dies”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well... you'd think so. How many times had he dominated in the arena, or destroyed the undestroyable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had been around so long. He has lived a life of what some might say to be eons, watching kingdoms rise and fall. He had even ruled some, yet in the end he would watch them fall with the same amount of pleasure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Technoblade had been around for a long time. He had collected books and trinkets, and enough friends that their tombstones alone could make a small cemetery. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil was special though. In a way that not many others understood </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, true immortality wasn't possible. Everything was killable. But a certain brand of people didn’t have a timer like everyone else did. Their lives weren’t a countdown to death, they were as likely to pass at twenty as they were at ninety nine. As immortal as they could make themselves, only to live as long as they could avoid death. Some lived way beyond a normal human age, staying twenty way past normal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were rare. Very few had stuck around, as normal humans weren’t going to let a person live a life as uninterrupted as they wanted. Humans who couldn’t hope to live beyond ninety spent their time on the clock instead trying to start someone else’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Humans were nothing if not greedy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil was a good fighter, good enough to avoid death for this long.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But when he was a minute from his last draw of breath, he knew it was over. All things must come to an end.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Technoblade wasn’t quite sure of what to do after. He spent years trying to patch the hole that had been caused by Phil’s leaving, farming till his he couldn’t feel his hands and his back ached, and fighting until his legs wobbled and his breath was shaky.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Technoblade knew his time was numbered not by a bounty on his head, or greedy humans hoping for fairness in this cruel world. He knew his time was numbered as soon as Phil left. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had always been a package deal, after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later, after he had paid his last respects to all his friends already fallen, to his one true equal, he sat writing a letter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The letter wasn’t to anyone in specific, he had no one left to love, but he wasn’t going to deprive any historians of the old knowledge he held. He knew enough about how he loved history to take it from anyone else.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with his possessions going to history, and time as his witness, he settled to take his final breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At his hands, the only ones who had a chance at killing him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Technoblade never dies”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dies on his own terms, by his own hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The snow was stained with a red that he so often worshipped in life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His sword of legend, fallen right beside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His pink hair, so well taken care of, tinted with a darker shade than usual.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Technoblade dies. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All things must come to an end, afterall.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompts are always being taken (might not be fufilled but they are all considered and read through). I take criticism and ideas also in the comments! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Technoblade Escapes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I just want techno to be happy for once so I made it happen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you enjoy this! In probably going to stop taking requests for now, though I love hearing headcannons or ideas in the comments anyway, and I live hearing you! Sorry about this, but I just gotta pass next quarter. All criticism and ideas are wonderful, is live to hear them in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Technoblade was 17. The seventeen years he had already lived had been action packed, with no time to slow down. He had grown up with constant training to be the best, going straight to competitions and contracts for his time. He had assassinated, dominated, and made a name for himself. He wasn’t even fully known for war and violence, but in others eyes it seemed the only thing they cared about.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How much he could kill for them. How much he could destroy in their name.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Never was he regarded as a good farmer. As a good friend. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was only ever held onto as what he was as a weapon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was seventeen. Honestly, he thought he had done enough for a lifetime.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he talked to Simon. Hypixel had been a large part of his success, and in that he had made friends with the admin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hypixel suggested he settle down. Maybe make his own world, but that wasn’t necessary. The Hypixel server had some nice education systems there, and he could easily build a nice house on his world. Private it or something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Technoblade approached Dream. His old friend, who barely resembled the kind and honest soul he used to be. He was the admin of the Dream SMP anyways, so he would give him the courtesy of letting him know before hand in no uncertain terms. He was in prison anyways, so he had no other new coming to him. The interaction looked a little like this:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I’m leaving”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? You can’t do that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I can and I’m going to”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well shit“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah. So Technoblade was leaving. He had been living a busy life for so long that maybe the time to himself would be nice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wouldn’t be doing nothing. God, Technoblade couldn’t imagine going from as busy as he had been to completely inactive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, he would be going to school. He would be exploring life as a scholar, and investing his full force towards a new interest other than blood and potatoes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he could involve his past in his present. He could relearn from books what he already knew from practice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Technoblade would never escape the Blood God. He would forever have those cursed voices in his head, and the jumpy nature from his time on the battlefield. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wouldn't even give up fighting on a normal basis. It was a little much asking someone who fought constantly to go immediately to peaceful ways. But he could play bedwars or skywars for pleasure more than the crowd. He could plant potatoes for subsistence farming, no longer to maintain his number one spot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could keep the crucial parts of himself, while exploring the human side, satisfying the curiosity and schedule of a normal life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Technoblade had been robbed of his life the moment people had noticed his proficiency on the battlefield. He had never gotten a childhood, and that time was past. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But here he was, a double major in Agricultural Engineering and History, living life not in the name of the Blood God, but in the name of Techno. Not The Blade, not Technoblade, Techno.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he was content. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And somewhere, in the Dream SMP, Philza wept tears of joy for the love of his friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy yelled at the audacity to leave after so much torment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Dream sat alone in his cell, his brain fighting itself, the brain thoroughly split. One part was happy for his friend, who was leaving for his passions. Another, latter part was cursing the loss of his queen on the chessboard. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. SBI meets Chat, Tommy edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry It's so short, I wrote this as more of a warm up so its not very long.<br/>I got a couple requests for similar things, so i'm just going to make multiple of these if you like em.<br/>Also, sorry I was gone for so long, and I'll probably be slow updating this for a while. I'm currently writing a slimecicle fanfic that has an actual plotline, so that takes more time. I also have school, but when that finishes up you can expect faster updates ig. <br/>Let me know any ideas/criticisms/thoughts you have!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Tommy woke up, it wasn't to the normal silence he recognized as safety, but instead a steady stream of sound that he couldn't escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t know what to do, he was overwhelmed with a chorus of chaos, and the never ending askance of blood from the newfound voice in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a stupid idea, but maybe he could ask what they were?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad idea. This only excited them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, can Tomathy hear us??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pog</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>e</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>e</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>e</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>e</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>e</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pog</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A more calm yet loud voice echoed over it all. Maybe this was the sane part of the voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re normally with Technoblade. We are his chat. We don’t know how we got here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear god, Techno had to deal with this all day, every day? How does he do it. Tommy had a headache from ten minutes of the constant stream, how did that fare when it was constant?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, at least he might get some of the helpful intuition that Technoblade sometimes claims from his chat. Now, how to ask them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Chat, what's going on with Phil right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cheats</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>e</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>e</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>asking us to stream snipe, really?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>rude</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>e</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck this, fuck them, how does Techno do it? Tommy already wanted to tear his head off, back to bed for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood for the blood god</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>e</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>e</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>blood for the blood god</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>e</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>bye tommy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>bye</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Let me know who you want to see meet chat next!<br/>Also, I'm going to start writing Slimecicle and Purpled Fanfics as well. Should I start separate collections for them, or just start adding them here? Let me know. <br/>If you have any comments I'd love to hear them, they really push me to keep writing!<br/>Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>